nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bentley Continental Supersports (Coupé)
:Not to be confused with the Convertible version. The Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé was unveiled at the 2009 Geneva Motor Show in Switzerland. The car features a 6.0L W12 engine and has been known as the best performing Bentley ever made in terms of handling. Editions White The "White" Edition was released on October 25th, 2011 for SpeedBoost and comes pre-equipped with street-tuned performance parts. Red Juggernaut The "Red Juggernaut" was released on March 2nd, 2012 as a Juggernaut Edition car and features the Heavy Mass Skill Mod. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and Aftermarket Parts. Spitfire The "Spitfire" Edition was released on October 22nd, 2012 as a Drag Edition car and features the Aero Drag Skill Mod. The car comes pre-equipped race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and Aftermarket Parts including an Drag bodykit which includes drag parachutes. The name "Spitfire" comes from the Supermarine Spitfire Aircraft which was used by the British Royal Air Force and the allied countries in World War II. Blue Juggernaut The "Blue Juggernaut" was released on September 11th, 2012 as a Juggernaut Edition car and features the Heavy Mass Skill Mod. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and Aftermarket Parts. Black The "Black" Edition was released on December 14th, 2012 for as part of the In-Game Cash rotation. This edition does not feature any parts. This edition was made available as an In-Game Cash Weekend Special on March 27th, 2015. Overall Performance The Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé has a stock top speed of 298 km/h (185 mph) which is below average for Class A. The acceleration is good but weak when compared to other cars of its class and the nitrous output of this car isn't so strong either. The handling of the Bentley is decent. It's good and responsive but tends to understeer a lot. For Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape the Bentley can be used as a good team escape vehicle. It has heavy weight which means it can take on collisions with police vehicles such as rhinos very well but due to its size it may not be so easy to go through narrow gaps in roadblocks. However, due to the weight it can go through Roadblocks very easy. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Appearances Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Gallery CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé White 2.jpg|White CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé White 3.jpg CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé White 4.jpg CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé Blue Juggernaut.jpg|Blue Juggernaut CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé Blue Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé Blue Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé Blue Juggernaut 4.jpg CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé Red Juggernaut.jpg|Red Juggernaut CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé Red Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé Red Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé Red Juggernaut 4.jpg CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé Spitfire.jpg|Spitfire CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé Spitfire 2.jpg CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé Spitfire 3.jpg CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé Spitfire 4.jpg CarRelease Bentley Continental Supersports Coupé Spitfire 5.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Bentley Category:AWD Cars Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:British Cars Category:W12 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Drag Edition Cars Category:Large Cars Category:600-699 Horsepower cars